Long Hello's And Short Goodbyes
by PhoebeHl07
Summary: Paris has Just Turned 16. Will she be able to get away from her "hell parents as she calls them to find her real mother?
1. The Long Hello's

Feb, 13th, 2016 HI its me. well of course it is me i am the only you listen to. My moms yelling "Paris rose get down here your going to miss your bus" like I care thought she is not even my real mom. she gave me up when I was little I can barely remember her but yet I know she loved me so why did she give me up? Guess what Today is my 16th birthday!! yes I am now 16. Oh god My sister from hell knocking on my door but yet I don't care we really never got along.We are complete opposites but at least I have you to write in. Craig says i am crazy and that I should get along with my parents and my best friend Annabelle thinks I should find my mother. Which thinking about it......... I am. Paris  
  
Paris Close her journal and puts it neatly in here backpack. Her room really resembled her personality Lime green covered her walls a black and white compater cover her neatly made bed. She unlocks the door and walk down to the stairs. Her mother yells at her "Paris your going to miss the Bus." "yes I reply" as if I don't go through this everyday Craig honks from my Driveway "don't you want Breakfast" my mom bellows at me "no I can stop and get a bagel on the way with Craig" Annabelle looks at me "what?" I reply "Happy Birthday"she replies she hands me a bunch of presents and Craig kiss my cheek. even though were no going out it is something we picked on our trips to Europe. Annabelle and Craig are Siblings Siblings who get along I envy what they have and yet there parents are divorced her dad lives in Italy with there stepmom. There stepmom is soo Italian she also has the best cooking. There Artsy mother Moved to san frinsco with my Family. That was 2 months ago and yet i still hate it here. I miss the city the noise the adventures the Saturdays in the parks and the meusam touring (even when I had been through them a million times) I mean maybe its not so bad here I have lived here before until I was 3 and I was torn away from my mother.  
  
I can also keep myself busy. Even if this town is slightly over rated and not as Party going to my pleasure I still love to party and dance I would dance till I could barley walk. The one other thing that I love to do is Model. Everyone has always told me "god Paris you should model" since then I have. The runways is such a thrill that you would never know how hard it is to walk and smile at the same time with out tripping over yourself. I should know Annabelle and I have had our Share of falling. I miss my artsy school with my Artsy friends. The coffee House I work at and all the free coffee my heart has Desired. Karaoke on Thursdays. Poetry on Wednesday nights. This is what my week constantly consisted off. In between My modeling and my work and friends I never had Time from my how should I call them "fake family". they don't care about me. I actually Got accepted to ABC American Ballet Company and what do they do "of hunny were moving"my dad tell me. I didn't talk to then for almost 2 weeks But atleast I have my 2 best and my cell phone.  
  
School what a shame what a time to waste. teachers yelling at me for stuff i learned already what is up with that. i passed a note to Craig. it said "after lunch how bout me and you skip i want to find my mother i mean i am 16 and my parents did not even go Hi Paris happy Birthday have a great day no i got yelled at i would love to see my real mother" he Replied "skip school? isn't that little extreme for you?" I looked at him That when he knew i was completely serious. He finally agreed and i love him for that. I'm having Annabelle take my cell incase the "fake family" calls I doubt it " like there really care" I think to myself. I went through my dads files last night found my birth Cirticated. My mothers Name was Phoebe Halliwell. as i flipped through a new paper her name showed up i thought of it as a sign as if she knows i want to find her i only hope i can. She is Journalist for The Bay Mirror. She's So amazing i can not wait to see her to talk to her to see her face to see her smile to see what i have been missing 13 years of my life the life i had to live with this hell family. I hope she is as Cool as i Think. Lunch was quite i could not wait for it to be over so i could meet her i have been waiting for this my whole life. my mother my real mother. Craig Stared at me "are you sure you really would want to go through this she might not want to see with you" Annabelle Kicked him really hard I laughed at this. "of course she will want to see me i mean im am her daughter and i want to be with her instead of being with this family who i hate and apparently hate me. Annabelle said surprisingly " no they love you. you just never give them time to know what you are up to and what kind of stuff your into." I looked at her shocked she was very right. but ignored what she said to furtherly Not get the I told you so's later. Lunch came and went. Craig and i went to the office. The Office lady looked at me "My mother just called and my aunt went into labor she would like me to leave right away and since i have no way of getting there my ride is Craig, Craig Anderson." I lied. I think somehow people can tell if i lie she looked at me and said "here's your Pass" I looked at Craig as we walked out "that was easy" i Proceeded to say. he smiled "lets go Little miss Lier. That was the best day of my life. 


	2. A Short Moment

As Craig and i sit out side the massive building were she my mother works i begin to feel a pull that is starting to pull me back to not want to go. or maybe my emotion have been tied the whole time. Craig looks at me i could tell in his eyes he was saying go meet your mother you deserve this. I slowly get out of the car taking my time. "go" he whispers i could here he wanted me to meet her. I go to the Level i could see the letter on the door there were as black as coal the read "The Bay Mirror" as i walk in this young Adult her brown curly hair dashed across her shoulders. "may i help?" you she Nicely asks. i stare at her a minute and reply "does Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell here i must speak to her" she stares at me giving me a once glace "yes that is her office right there." I was in shock that she was here. "thank you so much i reply" excited and calmly say. i walk to the door getting all my nerves to go in as i standing front of the door i could see her for the first time in 13 years i saw her. my hand slowly grabs the door handle and as i turn it she looks up. She was more gorgeous than i could of ever imagined. i slowly walk in. "hi" nervously say. How stupid of me. She looks at me "may i help you?" I stare ands she can tell that i was staring. "yes im.." "im..." "im sorry i bothered you" i finally say. as i am walking to leave she stares at the ground and says "i was hoping you would say you were my daughter you see i gave her up when she was 3 and every since that day i was seriously hoping she would come and seeing as today would be her sweet 16 i was wishing she would atleast try to find me" I turn around with tears in my eyes "really?" i replied "because i am that 3 year old that you gave up 13 years ago and i was coming to see you on my sweet 16" She looks at me and i smile at her. She held her hands out and as i went to hug her i finally felt complete. I finally know my mother and she was the most wonderful thing in my life. Craig Burst in " Par i think you parents figured out we skipped school" He looks at my mother and had the most surprising look on his face. I never wanted that moment to end. " i finally got the courage to say " i have to go im sorry" as i took a piece of paper i wrote down my number and my address telling her call me. I go to hug her one more time she was crying by that time."keep in touch with me i will come visit you as soon as i can". I grab my backpack and we walk out the door. I did look back but only once i knew we had to go.... 


End file.
